


very, very extraordinary

by thespianok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianok/pseuds/thespianok
Summary: Bucky and Tony celebrate Tony's birthday by having sleepy morning sex!





	very, very extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own
> 
> Title is from L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole

The gentle morning sun spilled through the window and onto the bedsheets, slowly pulling one sleepy Tony Stark from his dreams. It wasn't so unusual nowadays for Tony to wake up naked with the warm arms of his mate wrapped around his middle, spooning him from behind.

Tony shuffled around to face Bucky, who was already gazing fondly at his sleep-soft figure.

"Morning."

The words, along with a kiss, were pressed softly into Tony's hair. The rasp of Bucky's voice sent shivers down his spine with the memory of the filth Bucky had whispered in his ear just last night, when Bucky had folded him nearly in half, taking him hard and deep. The room was still full with the scent of last night's activities, which the couple were more than happy to soak in.

Tony tilted his head up for a kiss, his scent making his arousal clear. They kissed lazily, neither feeling the need to rush. Bucky nuzzled down Tony's neck, kissing and nipping gently, but mostly just marking him with his scent. The gentle scrape of Bucky's stubble made Tony's skin tingle pleasantly, and he arched into the sensation, humming in satisfaction.

Bucky soon moved on to Tony's nipples, nipping one then the other. He lapped around the scarring on Tony's chest, neither paying too much attention to it nor avoiding it, filling Tony's heart with warmth. Tony's hands went to Bucky's hair, trying to guide him downwards. Slick had started to gather between Tony's thighs as soon as he had woken up, spiking Bucky's own arousal, and the thickening of their combined scents only served to make them both more desperate. 

Bucky rolled Tony onto his back, nudging his thighs apart to settle in between them. 

"This ok?" He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's mouth. 

"Yes, Buck- Alpha. Please, fuck me," Tony accompanied his words with a roll of his hips. Bucky growled low in his throat, grasping Tony by the waist and pulling him more firmly against his own body. Tony could feel the press of Bucky's cock against the back of his thigh, spurring him on. He whimpered softly into Bucky's mouth, trying to show his need for Bucky.

Of course, it worked.

Bucky eased two fingers into Tony, finding him still slick from their romp last night. He quickly - but still carefully - stretched his mate, immensely turned on by the feeling of Tony's slick, warm hole. 

"God - need to be inside you, baby. Always so tight for me," Bucky said, the scent of his arousal now thick and heavy in the air. Taking his fingers out of Tony's tight hole, he slicked up his dick using what he had gotten on his fingers.

"Please, Bucky," Tony whined. He threw his head back against the pillow at the first press of Bucky's cock against his rim, moaning at the hot pressure of the dick filling him up until Bucky's balls pressed against his ass.

Bucky, after giving him a moment to adjust, set a gentle pace, rocking deep into his mate, his life partner. He aimed each thrust against that small bundle of nerves inside of Tony, biting at the bond mark on his shoulder.

Tony cried out gentle _'ah, ah, ah'_ sounds on each deep press into him, scraping his nails across Bucky's shoulders in a desperate attempt to hold on. The sight of Tony falling apart underneath him prompted Bucky to speed up his thrusts, wanting to bring his mate as much pleasure as possible. 

"Baby, you're so gorgeous, all spread out just for me, taking my dick so well," Bucky sighed into Tony's neck. Tony cried out, shivering at Bucky's words. His mouth fell open, babbling nonsense pleas for Bucky to be _harder, faster, deeper._

"Gonna knot you, baby. You want that, sweetheart, you want my knot to stuff you full?" Bucky rasped, complying with Tony's demands and fucking him harder.

 _"Yes!_ Buck-Bucky, please, _please,"_ Tony cried out, arching his back, trying to get Bucky deeper. He could feel the beginnings of the knot against his rim and he squeezed down, trying to encourage it to inflate inside of him. Bucky groaned at the tight heat of Tony's hole, his thrusts becoming desperate ruts into his mate, stimulating both Tony's prostate and his own knot.

Tony couldn't hold back a loud moan as his Alpha's knot popped inside of him. He bore down on it, gasping and clenching his hands against Bucky's muscled shoulders. The clench of Tony's hole as he climaxed sent Bucky over the edge, moaning his release against Tony's lips.

"Happy birthday, Tones," Bucky whispered, continuing with the rocking motions of his hips. Tony gazed up at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"Happy birthday, indeed," Tony sighed, once he had gotten his voice back, "I hope that's not my only present, though."

"Of course not! Who do you take me for?" Bucky's eyes crinkled with laughter as he leant down to gently kiss the corner of Tony's mouth.

"Can I have it now?" Tony asked, pawing at his mate's chest in an attempt to get him to move.

"Perhaps we should wait until this goes down." Bucky rolled his hips to prove his point, making Tony gasp at the pull of the knot against his rim.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I like that idea."

"I like you."

"Well, I should hope so," Tony chuckled as Bucky nuzzled against his neck, "Yeah, I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! ;)


End file.
